Never Stop Lovin' You
by iwriteallison
Summary: "If you love me, you won't make me do this alone." /He always noticed when Cat decided to stay around for a while. BAT Beck/Cat Oneshot-


**Hey! So this is a Bat story *obviously* But FYI it will probably be my only Bat story, as all the others i have written so far are Bade *so cute* Oh and by the way, I only do oneshots- Chapters are hard for me! anyways_ enjoy! ~iwriteallison**

* * *

Never Stop Lovin' You

::::::::::

Beck noticed Cat on a Monday. It was the first Monday of junior high. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were a little lighter. He didn't know why he noticed her; she looked like any normal girl his age. Maybe it was her smile.

:::::

He noticed her again in October, when it was Halloween and she came to school dressed as a cupcake. He decided it suited her. He didn't know why.

:::::

He talked to her in December. It was the beginning of December, thanksgiving break just ended. They were the only two in the outdoor area. It was snowing.

"Did you know that no snowflake is the same as another snowflake?" she said. He turned to her, didn't even know she knew he was there. He nodded. She smiled. "My daddy says to always be a snowflake."

He doesn't reply.

:::::

In February, he notices for the first time that she sits alone at lunch. Maybe it was the snowflake thing. She was too different for everyone. He sat down by her. She looks up and smiles.

"I'm beck, by the way." he says after a while. She giggles and looks away.

"I know." she blushes but hides it behind her hair.

:::::

It's Valentine's Day. He doesn't really have anyone he likes, but all his guy friends have a girl and he happens to have a flower in his locker just in case. He walks up to Cat.

"Did you know my last name is Valentine? My name is Cat Valentine. And you didn't know that. So why are you giving me a flower?" she whispers into her books. He watches her as she walks away. It's the next day he finds out the girls in their grade gave her a fake valentine's card addressed from a boy in the grade. He didn't like all those other girls anyways.

:::::

In March he notices her picking clovers in the school courtyard. He puts his bag down on a bench and sits down next to her. She doesn't look at him. He hears her humming to herself. He thinks she's pretty good.

"You should be in choir." he tells her. She doesn't reply.

:::::

In April he brings his guitar to school and plays it at lunch and before school in the courtyard. A crowd would usually gather. He always noticed when Cat decided to stay around for a while.

:::::

The school year was wrapping up and Beck could feel the summer air breezing in from the California oceans. He notices Cat Valentine leaving the school on the last day. He ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he asks. She doesn't smile or frown, but he can see it in her eyes. She nods and he asks her dad if she can hang out. He lets them.

They go to the park and he plays guitar and she sings along and they don't notice when the sky starts getting dark and the first few stars twinkle into view. He's glad she has a cell phone. Because he doesn't.

"You should go to Hollywood Arts when you go to high school." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"I'm not cool enough."

"You seem pretty cool to me."

:::::

By the first day of eighth grade, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver are inseparable. The best friends' two people could be, they had their minds set on one more year, and then they could go to Hollywood Arts together. She would sing and he would act and they would have four perfect years. But they still had one more year.

:::::

She taught him how to love. Because he loved her. In a way he wasn't used to. But he liked it even though he didn't know what it meant. She used it against him sometimes.

"If you love me, you won't make me do this alone." she said once. So they auditioned for Hollywood Arts as a duet, even though you weren't allowed to. They made it in anyways. She dyed her hair bright red before the audition because she cut her head and liked the color. It worked out because it looked like red velvet cupcakes; her favorite. He almost killed her for it. But he loved her even more.

:::::

And then they went to Hollywood Arts and on the first day a girl named Jade, who was beautiful and dangerous, said something to Cat.

"That's my seat Kool-Aid girl." she sneered down at her. Cat's eyes grew big and she looked at Beck with big, innocent eyes.

"I think you can find another one." he said, pointing to the seats behind them that were empty. She put her hands on her hips and puckered her lips.

"Fine, pretty boy, but you better watch out."

Jade talks to him after class and he decides, hey, maybe it's worth a shot. He asks her out two weeks later. Within a month they are the "it" couple of the school.

Beck isn't sure it's really what he wants, but Jade seems to love him, and Cat seems just a little jealous, and he doesn't mind. He ends of actually liking this girl, but by the time they break up, he can't seem to be a little relieved. She is mean and cruel and nothing like Cat. Oh yes, he still loves Cat. But she has a boyfriend now, and he is beginning to be in movies, and the timing just isn't right.

:::::

And then they're all about to graduate. Cat is with some guy that Beck doesn't like. Jade is set that Tori is why they broke up, and refuses to invite her to the big graduation party. But Beck doesn't care. Tori was never who he wanted. And neither was Jade. She was a distraction. Because no matter what, even though he hasn't talked to her like he used to since freshman year, Beck loves Cat Valentine, and he is never gonna stop.

Turns out she loves him too. She's gonna tell him tonight.


End file.
